


Love Yourself

by natgayvanlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Verbal Abuse, comfort from the cupcake (not the food)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natgayvanlis/pseuds/natgayvanlis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla had an awful day after her meeting with mother and Laura decides to sing her a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Yourself

This all started from this [tweet](https://twitter.com/natgayvanlis/status/691781923669147648?s=09).

* * *

 You were down to last minutes of your last class when you felt your phone vibrate at the back pocket of your tight leather pants. You decided against checking who had texted you telling yourself that the message can wait for a few minutes more.

You were back with your absent mindedly tapping of your pen on your notebook when your phone decides to vibrate once again. Annoyed with who kept on texting you which is by the way you were pretty sure it isn’t your girlfriend because the cupcake is also on her class at this very moment, having a quiz.  

So with an unnecessary dramatically groan you finally decided in scooping your phone off of your back pocket to see who have been texting you. When you did, you were pretty certain that your eyeballs are about to drop on the floor when you saw the name on the screen; _mother._

You were joggling your brains about whether you should read the text or not when the bell finally rings, signaling the end of your class for the day.

Once outside your classroom, you opened the texts that read to go meet your mother ASAP because it’s urgent.

~~

You’ve always known that meetings with mother doesn’t ends up well , so before going to her office you decided to shoot Laura a text message letting her know where you are headed and a subtle warning of a probable  change of mood.

You've always know that Laura gets anxious whenever you are on an off mood, which is why you have decided to warn her of you get to be moody. You were  about to knock on mother’s door when Laura replied. You quickly checked her message, telling you that she’ll be there for you when you need her and reminds you how amazing you are. You smiled at this as it gives you a certainty that no matter how your mother sees you as a monster, there’ll always be one _Laura Hollis who can always_ _see that wonderful person that you are._

You always hated the seven letters (the dean) hanging by the door of mother's office.It infuriate you to know that she is nothing but the dean of the school you and your brother, plus your girlfriend and her friends goes to.

Somehow, you wish that you and Laura have met at a different school. A school free of extra terrestrial or anything weird creatures, but alas you meant at Silas.

As you enter your mother’s office, you’ve noticed her looking out her overly huge window.

“Carmilla” she greets uninterestedly.

“Mother” you answer her with the same tone she used.

“You know what time of the year it is right now. It is the time we all loved to call harvesting. The time where you lure girls and offer them to our ancestors.” She begins her reason for calling you in for a meeting.

“Yes mother” You say softly knowing where this is heading to.

“I am pretty sure you have just answered me with a yes. However, I havent seen you make any efforts about this. I hope that your tiny blond friend isnt giving you a hard time with your tasks at hand.” She says and as she continues, you feel your mood shifting into something awful so you end up biting the insides of your cheeks, to stop yourself from yelling. But then, mother took your silence in a wrong way.

She walks towards you, and once she got closer she runs her fingers to your jawline. A shiver of disgust took over your spine.

The she continues;

“Carmilla dear, you better do something before this month ends or you will have your friend to be sacrificed and offered to our ancestors. You and I both know that you dont like any of this to happen. You know my rules. Obey them and I will never lay a finger to her.”

You feel your blood boil with anger and with a gritted teeth, you answer your mother “Leave Laura out of here and I will do what you want. But I swear to all our ancestors that the moment you lay your fingers on her, I will expose you to Silas!”

“Well, well I know you have it in you. You are monster Carmilla and no one is going to love you, but me. I didnt have to angry you at all. I know you will do it for your beloved _Maman_. Go now and start your hunt my monster child.”

And with that, you left the deans room slamming the door blocking her devilish laughter.

~~

As expected, your mood went really off. You have always hated it whenever Maman calls you a monster. You have always wanted to prove her wrong. But then over your 300 years of existence she fails to see the kindness in your heart.

You have spend your entire life-death believing her words and loathing yourself. You have distanced yourself from everyone. Always believing maman’s words that you are no good.

It was around 7 in the evening when you were finally comforted with the familiar ambiance of your dorm room. The cupcake was as always engulfed in front of her laptop, doing god knows what kind of research.

She jumps a little when she heard you slam the door. You murmured a soft sorry to her.

She must have noticed how upset you are because she had asked you-

“Everything alright?” she asks which you answered with a nod, hoping it would be enough for Laura to take the hint not to ask further.

But then you remember that over the course of 5 months of knowing each other, leave it to Laura to be nosy and pry everything.

“Carm, I know you’ve always hated it when I pry but I wanna know what-”

“Don’t” you immediately cut her off and you quickly felt guilty the moment you saw the sadness in her eyes.

“You know I will always be here for you, Carm. You are kind and sweet and wonderful as oppose to what you believe in.”

“What I believe in?” You say to her, your voice higher by an octave. “My mother just called me a monster, Laura. She told me that I am up to no good.” You tell her as you feel your anger continue to boil and you decided to seat at the very corner of your bed.

You suddenly felt her shift around the room and the next thing you know is that she had scooted on your bed to where you are, and you felt your skin burn with her touch as she rubs circles on your forearm. You were burning from under her touch but you felt comforted.

"Carm, don’t listen to her you know better" and you give her a shy small and reminded yourself that Laura is truly a ray of sunshine, and then the next thing you know is that she was singing this pop song you have heard before but couldnt remember from where.

' **_Cause if you like the way you look that much_ ** ****  
**_Ohhhh baby you should go and love yourself_ ** ****  
**_And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_You should go and love yourself’_**

You know that somehow the song depicts something negative but you do understand that what Laura is trying to convey with the song is that no matter how people may not like you, you should _always love yourself first_.

When Laura finished singing you have accidentally let out soft sniffs and she decides that right now is the best time to tease you.

"Is my century old badass vampire girlfriend crying?" and you end up telling her to "shut up" as you lean your head on her shoulders to hide your watery eyes but yet you were smiling.

You felt her kiss the top of your head as she wraps your arm around your shoulders humming yet another unfamiliar song.

And with all the emotions that you were having at this very moment you decide to tell her the eight letter words that you’ve been meaning to tell her a couple of weeks ago.

You look up at her soft and comforting brown eyes and kiss her on the cheek “I love you, cupcake.”

By the look she was giving you, you can tell she didnt expect her to hear those **_three strong words_** from you. So instead of it out loud again, you decide on pulling her closer as you lean in and you gave her the most passionate kiss you can ever offer in your entire undead life.

The moment you pulled back for air she then decides to lean her forehead against yours; “I love you too, Carm” she smiles a grin forming on her lips which you can’t help but give in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the song isn't as comforting as I wanted it to be but with some weird reason, every time I listen to Love Yourself (yeah that one by Bieber) I end up thinking of Hollstein. Also, this is my first time writing Carmilla as a vampire.
> 
> PS. I still dont have a beta.


End file.
